In a conventional waveform generation method, output levels of a D/A converter are set at regular intervals, and a conversion timing is varied at a predetermined ratio, a desired signal is thereby obtained (for example, refer to the Patent Document 1).
In a conventional radar device, data obtained by correcting a linearity of an oscillating frequency of VCO occurring due to a non-linearity and the like of D/A converter, LPF, and VCO, which are provided between CPU and a voltage control oscillator (which will hereinafter be referred to as VCO), are provided to D/A converter at regular timing intervals (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-61-144930 (page 3, left lower column, FIG. 3)
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-156447 (page 4, left column to page 5, right column, FIG. 1, FIG. 6)